Keys displayed on a touch screen keyboard or other control buttons displayed on a touch screen interface are smaller than a user's fingertip, thereby making it easy for a user to unintentionally select a wrong key or other control button. To address the problem of incorrect selections on a touch screen, known techniques provide (1) a smart auto-correct feature that guesses what the user intended to type; (2) a static keyboard layout that differs from a standard layout and includes a relatively small number of keys that can be used to select the characters on a standard keyboard; and (3) a static keyboard that includes different-sized keys based on how often the keys are used. Another known technique disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,653,883 facilitates control button selection by a user by enlarging a control button under the user's fingertip to a single enlargement size before the fingertip touches the control button.